HolyDestroyer
HolyDestroyer is a member of the Neo-Gotei 13 and the apprentice of the current Spirit King, Jethro Lukarikate. Appearance Male form: Formerly, Holy was a fit male of average height. His black hair was always messy and somewhat long. He was always dressed in a raggedy suit and tie, but wore pajama pants. Other distinct features are his long, demon-esque arms and short horns on his head. Female form: Now as a female, Holy greatly resembles the beautiful arrancar, Neliel tu Odershwank. She has long flowing green hair and golden eyes. Her outfit consists of the standard shinigami outfit. Personality Holy is an extremely active person within the Neo- Gotei 13, but not when it come to his actual duties. He is one to pick a fight pretty quickly, as seen upon entering the Gotei, where he immediately engaged into battle with Alamerona. But when he's not looking for a fight, he acts extremely silly alongside the other members. And deep down, Holy is a closet pervert that only reveals himself when the time is right. And he also takes great interest in the art of Gender-bending. Story Growing up alone in Hell, Holy scavenged for survival, and trained himself in order to survive the horrors within that realm. In the process of doing so, he obtained abnormal strength and speed, and one day he obtained a "Zanpakuto" from a tortured shinigami. Upon finding it and hearing rumors that these swords can grant the user great power, Holy enthusiastically tried form a bond between him and the sword. Unfortunately, the Zanpakuto refused to give its name Holy, thinking that such a being could never possibly weild them. Though upsetting Holy, he still continued to weild the weapon as his own. When he was 13, a noble Demon family running low on slaves sent out orders to raid the village where Holy was residing in. Many were captured, with Holy, even though putting up a good fight and having his sword taken away, being one of them. During this period in slavery, Holy was extremely rebellious. Tired of such behavior, they took him into the dungeon and tortured him by completely crushing both his arms. Eventually, in order mock him, they took the Zanpakuto and pierced his heart. At this point, Holy was only awaiting his death, was starting to despair and questioning what was the point in him living if he was just like all the other demon scum. But when questioning himself, a young girl appeared in front of him. Staring at her, Holy only heard one word from her. "Cortabrazo." Understanding this name, Holy screamed out its name, and upon doing so, his heart is repaired and his broken arms "hea,l" but turn black and more demon-esque. With his newfound power, not only did his physical strength return, but he now had the ability to use his arms like blades. With this, he slaughtered the slave masters along with the whole family, thereby freeing all the slaves. A week after this incident, Holy learned that he could more be more proficient in performing magic spells called "Kido." Escaping Hell by forbidden means, he arrived into the Soul Society. Standing out from many of these pure souls, he was looked upon with great fear and disgust. In fear of being hunted down, Holy hid within the forests for two years. The 12th Squad, taking great interest in Holy for he was not like any other race they had seen, brought him into the Seireitei for studies. Upon arriving at the Seireitei, however, Holy immediately started a fight with Alamerona, who was being chained up by Loreley. Finding that he was far to formidable of an opponent, Holy steeped down from the fight. And when the Spirit King, aka Jethro, arrived out of nowhere, he announced that he was looking for an apprentice. Holy, seeing this chance to improve his abilities, immediately jumped at the chance, but was angered upon learning that Darksoulist wished to be his apprentice as well. The two then engaged to an Oppai gif battle, where Holy came out victorious but allowed Darksoulist to be an apprentice as well. Soon enough, Holy became the President of the United States and declared Celery banned from the world, but he actually secret it gave it to cocoLily by secret. His true intentions were reveled soon after the banishment of celery, where in which he wished to take over the world in the name of the Spirit King. However, he suddenly realized he had to continue his training, so he and Jethro made a plan to fake his death in front of the whole nation. But, when Jethro fell asleep at the wrong time, Holy was forced to commit a false suicide. Powers & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Holy learned various martial arts by witnessing town fights. By taking in these different styles, he know forms such as Boxing, Karate, etc. And due to his silly nature, Holy has a tendency to make up new moves. '''Immense Strength: '''Holy has extremely immense strength from the severe training he did as a child. As a result, his strength is comparable to 2/3 of the raging Arrancar beast, Ayon. '''Fast Speed: '''Like how he obtained his immense strength, Holy gained extremely fast speed as a child. As seen with his fight with mo_lee[official, he was able to leave an afterimage of himself for a split-second and appear behind mo. '''Kido Master: '''Under the Soul King's training, Holy is able to become a Kido Master. He can easily perform high level spells without incantation at this point. Zanpakuto '''Cortabrazo: Shikai: ''' ' As it is always in a constant shikai form, Holy is always able to access his base abilities fairly easily. *'Arm Blades: Able to use his arms like blades, much like the wild experiment by Aizen Sousuke, Whitey. *'Pistola: '''Shaping his hand like guns, he can shoot out extremely quick, thin energy blasts at his opponent's *'Kido Enhancement: 'All Kido spells can be enhanced by 25%. *'Extending Arms: Holy's arms can have a reach of 100 meters. *'Carambola Mano: '''Holy's most powerful shikai technique, where she cups her cups her hands and charges up to unleash a compressed blast that blows up by coming into contact with a solid object. The unleashed blast has a radius of 50 meters. '''Bankai: ' It's a mystery04:37, March 15, 2014 (UTC)~~ trollface Relationships Alamerona: Upon entering the Seireitei, Holy immediately engaged in combat with Alamerona. He was able to hold up his own in the first round, but realized that his attacks had no effect on him. Later, after meeting his Zanpakuto, Holy yet again tried to pick a fight, but was overwhelmed by Mercerosa's sudden attack. From that point on, Holy swore to become stronger than him. But that aside, the two can get along pretty well. Darksoulist: Holy and Darksoulist get along really well, but were in bitter rivals when they first encountered one another. Holy, as he did with Alamerona, picked a fight with Dark, but instead because he wished to be Jethro's only apprentice. The two then engaged into an Oppai gif battle, where Holy came out victorious in the end, but allowed Darksoulist to be an apprentice as well. Ever since then, the two have not fought all that much and get along extremely well. Jethro Lukarikate Jethro took in Holy as his apprentice soon after he arrived in the Seireitei. Jethro is the only person whom Holy does not wish to fight, as he is his loyal apprentice. He hopes to learn much from him. Although, Holy is now a bit mad that Jethro failed to do his part in the "fake assassination" plan. CocoLily ''' Not much interaction has gone down between these two, but secretly, Holy always has an urge to eat Cervantes, coco's cat. But besides that, during Holy's time as President, he gave all the celery in the world to coco in secret. '''Enma Kozato: Currently Holy's very protective boyfriend. Having known each other before Holy joined the Gotei, Enma showed to be a little hostile towards her. However, they quickly befriended one another and eventually, Enma developed feelings for Holy. Holy much later falls in love with Enma, causing him(formerly) to become a woman. Aizen 7 Holy's former Vice-President. The two were initially at good terms, where Aizen was loyal to Holy and was ready to help her on her conquest of taking over the world. However, after Aizen falls head over heels for Shnookie, he abandons Holy, causing her to have a feeling of hatred toward him. Satinel ' Holy's older sister. The two met after Satinel came back from her break, where Holy immediately befriended her. Holy looks up to her and finds to be and extremely friendly and awesome person 'Lady Nimbus ''' When the two were originally male, they got along farily well and realized they had similar interests in there gaming preferences. However, once becoming females, Holy realized that Nimbus then gained a crush on her. Holy flusters when she tries to make a move on her and avoids Nimbus now. '''Cortabrazo: Originally neglecting Holy from being able to weild her, she accepted him soon after realizing that he wasn't the cold-blooded Demon she thought he would be. The two since then have grown a literally unseperable bond. Holy, thinking the name of the Zan was too unfitting for her appearance, instead calls her Kaede for short. Category:Soul King's Apprentices Category:Captains Category:Division 12 Category:Demons Category:Character profiles